rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Official Designs
Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Manga **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Concept Art **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Merchandise ''RWBY'' Official Designs Volume 1-3 Designs BlackSilhouette.png|Blake's Silhouette BlakeReveal.png|Official design revealed. TeamRWBY.png|Blake, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. YangandBlake.png|Graphic of Blake and Yang, uploaded by Monty Oum BlakeCredits001.png|Blake's silhouette during the ending credits of "The First Step". blake_intruder_by_montyoum-d7zmyff.jpg|"Blake Intruder" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook Team rwby chalk.png|Official Team RWBY artwork, from Rooster Teeth's Instagram Volume 4 Designs vol4 blake on ship official artwork.jpg|Official concept art posted on the RWBY Facebook page. Volume 7 Designs Blakelicense.jpeg|Blake's Huntress License ''RWBY Chibi'' Official Designs Blake Chibi.jpg|Blake's official chibi design, as seen on Rooster Teeth's Instagram ''RWBY'' Rough Drawing Works by Shirow Miwa RWBY rough drawing works by Shirow Miwa 04.jpg RWBY rough drawing works by Shirow Miwa 08.jpg ''RWBY: The Official Manga'' Official Designs RWBY The Official Manga Illustration.jpg|Official artwork of Blake and her team. ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle'' Official Designs BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Blake Belladonna.jpg|Blake's full portrait from BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Blake Belladonna (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Select BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle artwork. ''RWBY'' (Bilibili mobile game) Official Designs Rwby bilibili blake belladonna.png|Blake' artwork from the mobile game. RWBY (Full Game, 2019) Blake Belladonna, Beacon Uniform.jpg|Blake' artwork in her Beacon uniform ''RWBY: Amity Arena'' Offical Designs Amity arena website blake belladonna.png|Blake's artwork from the Amity Arena website. Amity arena character art blake belladonna.png|Blake's official character design for RWBY: Amity Arena. BlakeRibbonAmityArena.png|Ribbon Blake character design for RWBY: Amity Arena. Amity Arena Blake Belladonna V4 full artwork.jpg|Bumblebee artwork of Blake Belladonna for RWBY: Amity Arena. Amity Arena character art of Blake Belladonna (Atlas outfit).jpg|Atlas artwork of Blake Belladonna for RWBY: Amity Arena. Amity Arena Checkmate Team Attack Artwork.jpg|Checkmate Team Attack Artwork of Blake and Weiss for RWBY: Amity Arena. Amity Arena Bumblebee Team Attack Artwork.png|Bumblebee Team Attack of Blake and Yang for RWBY: Amity Arena. Amity Arena official design of Shopkeep.jpg|Blake seen in Shopkeep's official design for RWBY: Amity Arena. BlakeAmityArenaRender.png|Ribbon Blake render from RWBY: Amity Arena. BlakeShadowAmityArena.jpg|Shadow Blake render from RWBY: Amity Arena RWBY AA Checkmate render.jpg|Checkmate render from RWBY Amity Arena. AmityArenaBumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee render from RWBY: Amity Arena Ribbon Blake card icon.jpg|Ribbon Blake's rare card icon Shadow Blake card icon.jpg|Shadow Blake's epic card icon Checkmate card icon.png|Checkmate's legendary card icon RWBY Amity Arena anniversary.png|''RWBY: Amity Arena'' Anniversary Blake icon Costumes Amity Arena Ribbon Blake's Pajamas Model.jpg|Ribbon Blake's Pajamas for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Shadow Blake's Beacon Dance Model.jpg|Shadow Blake's Beacon Dance for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Shadow Blake's Beacon Uniform Model.jpg|Shadow Blake's Beacon Uniform for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Ribbon Blake's Beacon Uniform Model.jpg|Ribbon Blake's Beacon Uniform for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena V7 Blake Model Skin.png|Blake's Atlas outfit for RWBY: Amity Arena ''RWBY: Crystal Match RWBY Crystal Match Blake Belladonna's default outfit.png|Default outfit RWBY Crystal Match Blake Belladonna's grandma glasses.png|Grandma glasses RWBY Crystal Match Blake Belladonna's pajamas outfit.png|Pajamas outfit RWBY Crystal Match Blake Belladonna's Beacon uniform.png|Beacon uniform RWBY Crystal Match Blake Belladonna's back up besties shirt.png|Back up besties shirt RWBY Crystal Match Blake Belladonna's prom dress.png|Prom dress RWBY Crystal Match Blake Belladonna's Intruder outfit.png|Intruder outfit Japanese Dub ''RWBY Offical Designs Bg character03.png|Blake's original profile picture on the RWBY Japan website Blake Portrait.png|Japanese Portrait for Volume 2 and 3 Rwby jp blake profile.png|Blake's Volume 3 profile picture on the RWBY Japan website. Illustration of Team RWBY for Warner Bros. Japan by Einlee.jpg|Illustration of Team RWBY for Warner Bros Japan Color illustration sketch of Blake Belladonna by Einlee.jpg|Color illustration sketch of Blake Belladonna by Einlee Illustration postcard of Blake Belladonna for Japanese Dub Volume 3 by mojojoj.jpg|Illustration postcard of Blake Belladonna for Japanese Dub Volume 3 by mojojoj rwby jp blake v4 profile.png|Blake's Volume 4 profile picture on the RWBY Japan website. Crossover Official Designs RWBY UR game sprites.png|Blake's UR game sprite along with Ruby and Weiss for Puzzle of Empires x RWBY collaboration. Knights Chronicle Knights Chronicle artwork of Blake Belladonna.jpg|Blake's close up artwork for Knight Chronicles x RWBY collaboration KC X RWBY (SSR, Dark Element Attack Type-Blake Belladonna).jpg|SSR Dark Element Attack Type: Blake Belladonna's official design KC X RWBY (Normal Costume - Beacon Academy Blake Belladonna).jpg|Normal Costume - Beacon Academy Blake Belladonna KC x RWBY Blake Belladonna Model, with jacket.png|Blake Belladonna Model, with jacket KC x RWBY Blake Belladonna Model.png|Blake Belladonna Model KC x RWBY Blake Belladonna Model, Beacon Uniform.png|Blake Belladonna Model, Beacon Uniform Miscellaneous Designs blake valentine.jpg|Blake's Valentine's Day card. emoji-blake.png|Blake emoji from the Rooster Teeth site. RWBY Valentine Day's 2019 card of Blake and Yang.jpg|Blake and Yang's official Valentine's Day card 2019 Category:Image Gallery Category:Blake Belladonna images Category:Character images